Mitarbeit
Die Arbeit von Freeciv wird von einer großen Zahl von Freiwilligen getragen. Vielleicht vermisst Du bei Freeciv einige Features, Du findest einige Ungereimtheiten oder Fehler, es fehlen Informationen hier im Wiki, oder sind nicht übersetzt. Oder Du findest, daß einiges im Spiel ganz anders aussehen sollte, das eine Nation fehlt, oder die Regeln geändert werden sollten. Alles ist möglich! Damit Du nun nicht alles allein auf Dich gestellt machen mußt, und mit Deinem Engagement vielleicht anderen Leuten in die Quere kommst, sollen hier einige Hinweise folgen, wie Du mithelfen kannst, Freeciv weiter voranzubringen. Fehlerberichte und Verbesserungsvorschläge Hinweise auf Fehler und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind bei Freeciv hochwillkommen! Bitte begib Dich direkt auf die Fehlerseite für weitere Informationen. Verbesserungsvorschläge *Ich schließe mich hier mal an. Wie wärs mit einer Online-Hilfe: Die wichtigsten Eigenschaften von Einheiten und Gebäuden als Tooltip. Ich fäde es auch schön das Hilfe-Fenster in das Framing integrieren zu können anstatt es on-top immer wieder schließen zu müssen. Die Navigation des integrierten Hilfe-Fensters liefe natürlich idealerweise über die Hauptansicht. Grüße und Dank, Markus * Fusionskraftwerk --> Energiegewinnung * Spionagesatellit (evtl. Weltwunder?) --> macht alles auf der Karte sichtbar, ausgenommen getarnte Einheiten (Tarnkappenbomber, ...) * dauerhafte Handelsrouten --> können durch Karawanen bzw. Lastwagen eingerichtet werden, wobei diese verbraucht werden. Bringt den verbindenden Städten zusätzliche Handels- oder Nahrungspunkte * Mac OS X 10.5 binaries (für Intel und PPC oder als universal build) * Mac OS X binary als native Cocoa Anwendung Ein paar Gedanken zum Gameplay (vor allem, um die notwendige Spielzeit für eine Runde zu verkürzen): * Ich hätte gern eine Funktion, mit der man einer Stadt befehlen kann, sich aufzulösen. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn man Städte Runde für Runde schrumpfen lassen muss, und nicht eine z.B. 5-stufige Stadt in einer einzigen Runde per Befehl. das gleicht einer "natürlichen" Entvölkerung (Abwanderung). Aber es wäre toll, wenn man diesen Vorgang automatisieren könnte (oder kenn ich da irgendeine Servereinstellung nicht?). Also ich will nicht 5 Runden lang jedesmal in all den Städten, die ich verschwinden lassen will, den gerade produzierten Siedler auflösen und die restlichen ProdPunkte für den nächsten Siedler manuell kaufen müssen - das dauert so lang. Könnte man da nicht einfach für jede Stadt ein Häkchen machen, mit der man diesen Vorgang einleitet. Das klicke ich einmal an und die Stadt dezimiert sich automatisch in jeder Runde (schnellstmöglich). Vielleicht könnte man auch extra angeben, ob man Gold dafür verwenden will oder nicht. (Ab 120 Städten wird es nämlich meistens nicht sehr interessant, noch viele weitere Städte zu halten, da wäre es praktisch, wenn man in einem Zug 10 feindliche städte erobert, diese auch ohne viel klicken in ein paar Runden abbauen zu können.) * automatisierte Ingenieure: Meistens bauen irgendwann alle Ing irgendwo gerade ein Bergwerk. Dabei braucht man die Automatikfunktion ja gerade, wenn man jede Runde zahlreiche Umweltverschmutzungen beseitigen muss. Könnte man dem einzelnen Ing nicht einfach sagen, ob er jetzt für die Verschmutzungen oder die Bergwerke oder sonst was speziell zuständig ist. Wenn alle Ing Bergwerke bauen, brauchen sie ein paar Runden, bis sie wieder frei sind, was anderes anzugehen. So lang soll der Müll nicht rumliegen. Und immer alle Ing händisch zu dirigieren braucht Zeit und ist mühsam. * Könnte man die Nachricht "... braucht Erweiterung um weiter wachsen zu können" nicht irgendwo abschalten? Ich weiß schon, welche Städte auf Größe 8 oder 12 ist und ob sie wachsen kann oder nicht. sieht man ja auch am roten X bei der Stadtbeschriftung. Übersetzungsfehler Seit einigen Jahren ist das Freeciv-Spiel komplett ins Deutsche übersetzt. Wenn Du eine fehlende, falsche oder schlechte Übersetzung in der stabilen Version findest, schick bitte eine Mail an den derzeitigen Übersetzer. Er ist in der Hilfe des Spiel und auf der Startseite genannt. In der (unstabilen) Entwicklerversion ist die Übersetzung nicht immer aktualisiert und vollständig. Wenn Du glaubst, das ein Fehler andere Gründe hat, kannst Du gerne eine Mail schicken. Wiki und Dokumentation Zur Mitarbeit am Wiki siehe bitte hier. Andere Regeln gefällig? Grafik Sound Entwicklung